Lord Braska, Jecht, and Auron's side of the story
by BlazingDragonWarrior
Summary: Everyone knows about Tidus and Yuna's side of the story...what about the others?


It's been two years after defeating Veganagun, and reuniting with Tidus. Wakka, Lulu, and their son are currently living peacefully in Besaid Island. War is over, there's no sin, no Vegnagun, but there are still some fiends on the loose, but it's rare if you spot one. Rikku can usually be found with her fellow Al Bhed brethren. Paine usually just mocks Brother all the time, saying that he's terrible in English.

But, Brother's really great in speaking English now, and talking to Yuna…..Speaking of Yuna….where is she? She's with Tidus of course. You know, enjoying life with him, and stuff. So, we know Tidus' side of _his _story, and we know Yuna's side of _her _story, but what about Lord Braska, Jecht, and Auron's story? Let's find out.

_About 12 years ago, or so….._

Jecht arrived in Spira, confused like Tidus. He wondered where he was. He ended up in Bevelle. Then, a young man appeared. He said, "Hey you, over there! It's about time you showed up! Summoner Braska's been waitin' for you!" "Huh? Who's that…and who are you?" Jecht replied. The man walked in front of him and said, "You hit your head or something? Oh, you must've been in contact with Sin!" Jecht had no idea what to say next, but eventually replied, "Yeah….."

"Alright then. Sin is created because of what we've done. We let all the machina do the work for us in the past, while we just kicked back and relax." the guy said.

Jecht: So…..who was waiting for me?

Man: Summoner Braska. You're one of his guardians, remember what that is?

Jecht: ….Not really.

Man: You must protect Summoner Braska with your whole life, no matter what.

Jecht: ….Ok…

The man led Jecht to Summoner Braska. And Auron, of course. Summoner Braska said, "Ah, it's been about time you showed up." Auron then went through the conversation, "Yeah, how dare you make the summoner wait!" Summoner Braska stopped Auron and told him it was alright. The man told him that Jecht's been near Sin, and Braska told Auron that same thing. "Near Sin, huh? Fine….I'll let it slide for now." Auron told to Jecht. "By the way, I would like to know your name." Summoner Braska said. "It's Jecht." he replied.

Somewhere at that same time, Tidus began to wonder. But then he started to not care. "Oh, I wonder what happened to your father…" Tidus' mom said. Tidus replied, "Who cares about him? We'll be fine on our own, mom." "How could you say that about him….why do you hate him so much?" Tidus' mom asked.

Meanwhile, Kimahri spotted a little girl walking around. He asked, "What's your name?" The little girl claimed, "Yuna". Kimahri knew that it was Summoner Braska's daughter, so he then took Yuna to Besaid Island, where she will meet Lulu and Wakka. Yuna rode on "ze Shoopuf" and fell down on the water. She was all wet, but she did it three more times just for fun.

Back to Jecht's side of the story. Since the time passed, the three men got to know each other well. In the Macalania Woods, Jecht recorded a video so he could soon show it to Tidus. Later on, after doing many Trials, defeating fiends and bosses, they finally reached Zanarkand. Auron started to worry about Lord Braska. He then asked, "Are you sure we should keep going? You know what will happen if-" Braska interrupted. "I know that I will die in the end."

Jecht added, "The three of us we'll die. Together…right?" Auron and Summoner Braska wasn't so sure of that statement. They said nothing. Finally, they reached the temple, and went passed the two trials. The went to the elevator….or what looks like an elevator in the second room. They kept walking forward. Then, a woman appeared in front of them. "Summoner Braska, I'm glad you and your guardians made it here. Congratulations." the woman said. "You must be Lady Yunalesca, correct?" Auron asked. Lady Yunalesca nodded.

"Now it's time for you to get the Final Aeon." Lady Yunalesca added. "No, what if he dies?" Auron asked. "The Final Aeon is the only way you could defeat Sin. There is no other." Lady Yunalesca replied. Auron began to grab his sword, and attempted to attack Lady Yunalesca. Jecht tried to stop him, but failed. Lady Yunalesca used her power to know Auron down.

_About 45 minutes later, or so…_

Summoner Braska asked Auron, "Auron this isn't like me to ask of this, but would you mind doing me a favor?" Auron accepted his favor. Jecht told Auron, "Yeah same here. I want you to grab a kid from the past and bring him here. He's my son, I want that crybaby to grow up and become a man! Heck, he couldn't even kick a blitz ball right." Auron replied to Summoner Braska and Jecht, "I-I will. I promise, but Jecht…how would I be able to grab your son and bring him here?"

Jecht: I'll guide you through it!

Auron & Summoner Braska: How?

Jecht: ….I'll be the next Sin.

Both: What?

Summoner Braska: I understand what you're doing, but I should become the next Sin.

Jecht: Please, sir.

Summoner Braska: Do as you wish.

Auron: Summoner Braska!

Summoner Braska: I won't get in the way of whatever he's trying to achieve here.

Auron became silent. So did Jecht.

They went outside the temple, and a huge fiend suddenly attacked in front of them. It was Sin. Summoner Braska ordered, "Let's go in." Auron replied, "Well said." The three brave men, jumped and climbed as far as they could. Eventually, they made a whole and went inside Sin. All over were fiends, surrounding them! Auron attacked by using his overdrive and said, "Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you!" Without wasting time, Jecht and Summoner Braska, ran up ahead and faced Yu Yevon. 10 minutes later, Auron caught up to them.

The battle was all between them and the Aeons. It was Valefor versus Jecht, Ifirit versus Summoner Braska, and Auron versus Shiva. It was Valefor's turn and she used her overdrive, Energy Ray. Jecht dodged it's attack, but got injured. Auron quickly gave him Hi-potion. Jecht used black magic to attack back. Ifirit used Hellfire, but Summoner Braska countered with Ixion's "Thor's Hammer" and defeated Ifirit. Auron used "Thundaga" to attack Shiva. He continued by using the other elements. Shiva was finally defeated.

After many long battles, Jecht, Auron, and Summoner Braska still had to defeat one more Aeon, Bahamut. Jecht and Auron were already tired, but they still didn't give up. Summoner Braska used "Firaga" to attack, but missed. Auron attacked by using his big sword, but it barely even gave damage to Bahamut. Jecht's limit finally reached, and he used his overdrive. The overdrive didn't have much effect either, yet it still gave Bahamut lots of damage. Summoner Braska decided he should use this Final Aeon. Even though Auron and Jecht were against it, they still allowed him to do so. Summoner Braska used his overdrive so that the Final Aeon could immediately use _its_ overdrive. The Final Aeon then appeared before their eyes and attacked Bahamut with no mercy.

At the end, Summoner Braska (Now Lord Braska), Auron, and Jecht are no pronounced dead. Except for Auron, he still had to fulfill his promises he made to his friends. He was no known as an "unsent". He didn't go to the Farplane, unlike Lord Braska. Also Jecht, because he was now the next Sin.


End file.
